Galletitas
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: ¡Las galletitas estaban tan ricas!


**Summary: **¡Las galletitas estaban tan ricas!

**Parejas: **Sarada x Bolt

**Palabras: **1.541

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Galletitas<strong>

* * *

><p>Les había tocado un, trabajo juntos y desde que Shino-sensei había mencionado sus nombres para formar el gran grupo para la investigación de las leyes ninjas a ellos tres juntos, Uchiha Sarada supo que todo sería un gran problema.<p>

Uzumaki Bolt era un completo idiota y Shikadai era un flojo

No sabía cuándo se había decidido que el trabajo se realizaría en la casa del Hokage, pero irremediablemente tuvo que aceptar, su casa quedaba muy lejos y la de Shikadai según el mismo era muy problemática así que la casa de Bolt era la última opción. Unos pasos de la academia más o menos cerca de la torre del Hokage, se encontraba una pequeña casa, era la primera vez que Sarada ponía un pie dentro, sus padres sin embargo solían casi siempre pasarse por ahí, pero ella nunca había accedido a ir.

Cuando Bolt abrió la puerta de manera suave, ella enarco una ceja, eso era un tanto raro viniendo de un chico como el, Shikadai ingreso como si fuera su casa, ambos sacándose sus sandalias ninja y ella siguió esos aptos hasta que vio a una bella mujer de cabellos azules medio negros y ojos blancos bajar por las escaleras con un bolso, la señora les sonrió le dio un beso en la frente a Bolt y otro a Shikadai, ella los observo sus reacciones algo avergonzadas y una sonrisa que describió como boba en la cara del rubio.

-Sarada-chan ¿verdad?- pregunto con una sonrisa cálida.

-Si.- contesto de forma seca pudo fijarse como de atrás de su mamá, Bolt rodo sus ojos, por supuesto fue por la respuesta que ella dio.

-Bienvenida- le sonrió mas para darle un beso en la frente, ella se quedó estática y pudo sentir una calidez en su pecho, esa señora tenía el mismo aire cariñoso que su madre. Hinata levanto su vista para ponerse sus sandalias.

-Bolt voy a salir un momento, tu abuelo me necesita en el clan y después pasare por el mercado ¿está bien?- lo miro, el chico de ojos azules le sonrió de forma enérgica levantando su pulgar.

-De acuerdo- hablo más bajo de lo que ella pensó que aria- déjamelo todo a mi Mamá.

Hyūga Hinata desapareció cerrando la puerta de salida, por siguiente Bolt subió las escaleras para ir arriba y ella vio como Shikadai ingresaba por una puerta al costado izquierdo, y ella lo siguió, la sala era un lugar no muy grande pero sin embargo espacioso, había una mesita al centro de los sofás. Shikadai ya estaba acostado en el más largo de ellos así que ella fue a su lado en uno de los pequeños.

Cuando Bolt volvió tenía varios libros que sostenía apenas con sus manos, Sarada lo vio algo sorprendida.

-Estos son los libros que yo tengo- hablo de forma susurrante- Papá tiene más en su despacho ¿crees que los necesitemos?- la miro con sus cejas curvadas en la duda. Sarada se sujetó el lente mientras Shikadai observaba desinteresadamente los libros.

-Creo que con estos bastara- balbuceo- de lo contrario sería demasiado molesto- apenas se movió un poco de su postura.

-No creí que tu leyeras- la duda le gano esta vez.

-Bueno no es como si los leyera todos, pero a veces me aburro- llevo sus manos detrás de su cabeza y mientras hablaba se rascaba la nuca.

No menciono nada más, a diferencia de lo que ella imagino la casa Uzumaki en realidad era muy tranquila y cálida, cuando los dos chicos empezaron a leer, le pasaron un libro a ella para que también empezará a investigar. Los minutos pasaba y en el silencio podía escuchar los ruidos del reloj que estaba al centro de una de las paredes, le extrañaba se sobre manera lo callado y tranquilo que en realidad Bolt podía ser.

-¿Hermano?- una vocecita soñolienta los saco de su concentración, ella volteo pues la voz venia de atrás suyo. Una niña parecida a la mamá de Bolt pero con rasgos del mismo, le hicieron saber que se trataba de Uzumaki Himawari.

-¡Ya despertaste Hima!- Bolt se levantó de forma ruidosa por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban en esa casa. Corrió junto a ella para abrazarla, ella sonrió sonrojada y correspondió el abrazo.

-Hola Hima- la saludo Shikadai sonriendo.

-Shikadai-san buenas tardes- ella hizo una pequeña reverencia, Sarada inmediatamente pensó que esa niña era adorable a diferencia de su hermano.- Perdón tu ¿eres?...- bastante educada igual que su madre y diferente a su hermano y padre pensó la niña Uchiha, se disponía a presentarse pero…- ¡¿la novia de mi hermano?!- bueno tal vez era igual a ellos, la cara de Bolt se puso roja hasta las puntas de su cabello, y ella sintió sus mejillas arder mientras oían la risa del pequeño Nara.

-¡Hima ella no es mi novia!- grito avergonzado.

-En definitiva, él es un idiota y yo no me meto con idiotas- hablo de forma ruda, la pequeña se escondió detrás de su hermano con sus ojos cristalizados, Shikadai dejo de reír y Sarada puso cara de culpa.

-Hermano ella… me da mi-miedo- tartamudeo en la última parte. Bolt se agacho a su altura y le sonrió de forma comprensiva.

-Descuida Hima, Sarada es un poco tosca pero es buena persona al igual que el tío Sasuke- relato de forma animada, la pequeña se tranquilizó.- ella es hija de los tíos- menciono.

Ella sonrió de forma tremendamente idéntica a la de su padre y hermano- ¡Entonces eres Sarada-chan!- se acercó a ella de forma animada, Sarada que ya se encontraba parada la observo un poco dudosa-¡El tío Sasuke dice siempre que eres súper genial!- Himawari que tenía un peluche algo parecido a Bolt la abrazo- ¡La tía Sakura dice que tú también eres como mi hermana!- la abrazo más fuerte- ¡Siempre quise conocerte!- sonrió ampliamente. Mientras la pelinegra se quedaba estática. El Nara ya se encontraba durmiendo y Bolt estaba algo nervioso e incómodo sin saber que hacer realmente.

-Hima ¿tienes hambre?- pregunto para de alguna manera deshacer la escena que lo ponía incómodo. La niña asintió de manera frenética.

Mientras Himawari miraba de forma traviesa a Shikadai, Sarada decidió ir a ver que hacia el rubio, ya que le era imposible imaginarlo cocinando o algo así, oculta desde el marco de la puerta lo observo sorprendida.

Azúcar, café, leche, cubiertos todo lo hacía ver fácil de manera natural, al calentarlo, la medida exacta de todo, la forma en que orneo galletitas de maicena en una bandejita, los ingredientes de una manera cautelosa y sin ensuciar mucho el lugar, de todas formas si lo ensuciaba el pequeño lo limpiaba con un trapito. Cuando el agarro cuatro tazas ella se sonrojo pero mentalmente dijo que tal vez el sabor seria asqueroso.

Cuando ella llego a la sala nuevamente, observo dudosa a una Himawari sonriendo quietita a un lado de donde dormía el Nara cuando ella se acercó Bolt ya había llegado y ambos miraron con sus ojos en blanco la escena, Himawari aun sonriente con varios pinceles de colores en su mano y la cara del Nara con dibujos raros por toda la cara. Bolt soltó una carcajada mientras hacia lo posible por no mover la bandeja con las cuatro tazas y las galletitas.

-¡Hima te dije que no hicieras esas cosas! ¡aunque se ve genial!- admitió alegre- Shikadai ya despierta mira que estas todo coloreado- le advirtió al aun soñoliento Nara que apenas empezaba a abrir un ojo- ya hice la merienda así que levántate- utilizo cierto tono de regaño que Sarada no pasó desapercibido-¡ Ten Hima! ¡Come!- le dijo mientras sonreía la niña sonrojada comenzaba a comer.- Ten aquí para ti- la observo risueño, ella acepto solo porque negarse seria de mala educación.

-¡Woa! Estas galletitas otra vez- menciono animado el Nara- suerte que ChouChou no está esta vez- empezó a reír acompañado del oji azul.

Así que el Nara y la niña gordita ya habían estado antes ahí.- Perdón aún nos falta mucho por hacer, pero si Hima tenía hambre no puede hacer otra cosa…- se apeno.

-No importa, está bien- Sarada les sonrió por primera vez desde que la conocían, ambos la miraron asombrados. Ahora entendía el comportamiento del revoltoso número uno, no hacia ruido porque su hermana estaba durmiendo. Era educado para que ella no lo imitara, era hogareño porque sus padres no estaban y él tenía que cuidarla.

-¡Hermana verdad que estas galletitas que hace mi hermano son deliciosas!- exclamo mirándola.

-Si.- murmuro dándole unas palmaditas sobre la cabeza, el Nara empezó a jugar con Himawari por quien comía mas galletitas mientras un apenado Bolt no podía apartar la vista de una también apenada Sarada, el momento le había ganado y ella había mostrado una parte suya que solo le mostraba a su familia.

Pero es que las galletitas estaban tan deliciosas, justo en su punto, tal vez la próxima vez que su familia le dijera para visitar esa casa ella no se negaría. Hima le caía muy bien y en su casa Bolt no era tan molesto. El chico era verdaderamente un buen hermano mayor.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer y perdón por los errores ortográficos :D<strong>


End file.
